The Secret of the talking skull
by schwmartz
Summary: Second in a series from the three investigators and what if they had kids. Make sure you read my first book.


Secret of the Talking Skull

Chapter 1

Enter the dragon

"What is this junk?" Annabelle asked as she stood alongside with her two other friends around a huge trunk that looked almost super ancient, sort of like a pirate's chest. It's sturdy wooden frame was somewhat discolored and rotted as it contained a heavy lining frilled with contents that almost looked as old as if it came off the same pirate boat. It held old props that many could find in local yard sales. Old clothes, hats, broken lamps, and somewhat usable items were scattered all throughout the old trunk.

Her two friends, Homer Jones and Carrie Andrews stood next to her looking over the contents of the trunk. The three children were part of a trio of actors who played in a new television series based off their own parents lives knows as 'The Three Investigators', where they played as junior detectives.

Homer, a sturdy youth with thick black hair, portrayed the genius of the group. He was indeed just as brilliant as he played his father in the series, began digging deep through the trunk's contents. He knew he could find anything of value in it because he was a well-known hoarder. He found value in most anything he collected. He dug deeply into the contents moving things side to side until he came face to face with some strange looking skull. He held the skull in his hands as its ivory and decaying look was somewhat menacing and distorted. He grasped it as it seemed almost too human like, almost laughing at him.

"Hey!" it said, "Hand's off, that tickles!"

Homer jumped dropping the skull as he pushed himself into Annabelle, She grunted exasperatedly.

"What are you- she growled as they both looked to see Jack Reedes laughing at them.

Jack was a tall sandy blonde kid about the age of 20 who they knew well. He was mainly their stage manager but he was also great friends with the writer of their mystery show series, Ashley Norris. Ashley was the daughter of the three investigators once rival Skinny Norris. The kids knew both teens well. Jack was rolling with laughter as Homer regained his composure. He then frowned at his expense.

"Not funny!" Homer growled as he looked at the trunk then at Jack who whipped the tears from his face.

"That's props and stuff I collected for our shows!" Jack seemingly announced to the kids as they looked at the trunk in wonderment.

"They're planning on using the items for um-' He collected his thoughts, and then pulled out a script. "The Mystery of the Talking Skull"

"OH! I heard about that mystery from my dad!" Carrie exclaimed recollecting everything and every case from her father, Bob Andrews. Bob Andrews, now a reporter for the Rocky Beach times newspaper was the records and research of the three investigators. The Three Investigators were great children detectives in a small town near the Los Angeles area in California. Their parents Jupiter Jones, Pete Crenshaw, and Bob Andrews made up the trio back in the greater day where they solved greater mysteries for the town and other exciting places as well.

"Anyway, they needed a trunk with contents you would find in a magicians' act. I need to take this trunk and that skull to the art department to get them set for the show." Jack told them. "I need to get 'the great Gulliver' painted on it. Don't have a clue why.

"Yes!" Carrie explained, "My dad told me that the skull belonged to some magician. He told me that the skull did not actually talk but rather had a microphone in the base of it."

"Yup!" Jack went on. "I need to get that made too. I was able to find the skull in a garage sale from a nice old lady awhile back. She was in desperate need to get rid of it so I gratefully took it. The studio wanted something that looked very real and haunting."

"Well, it does look like one of the skulls they use in our science class!" Annabelle said "Too scary for me!"

Homer only frowned.

"Well, regardless, it's not funny!"

Jack retained the skull in his hands when they all suddenly turned to hear a loud commotion coming from across the back lot of the studios. From the side of one of the trailers, and elderly lady with white graying hair who looked to be around seventy came humbling up frowning at Jack and the three kids. She looked over Jack cordially. She was a very short woman with dark brown eyes that were deep which seemed lost under her hard like completion. She had worn aging skin with slight wrinkles that made her face much younger than appeared. Her dress was loose fitting as she stormed at Jack while a security guard approached her wistfully.

"Sir!" She shouted at Jack almost instantly looking at the skull in his hands. "You have my item and I want it back!"

Jack only stared at her in disbelief as the guard tried to intervene.

"I'm sorry Mr. Reedes. I don't know how she pushed her way past the gate. We'll-"

"Get your hands off me!" She growled then turned her attention back to Jack while staring at the skull that was strongly in Jack's grip.

"That skull has been in my family for generations! I can't let you have it!" she demanded.

Jack looked confused.

"This thing?" he asked as she stared face to face with the aging thing. "Look ma'am, I don't know who you are, but I did not even purchase it from you!"

"We'll take care of her!" the guard stated trying to hold her away from Jack.

"How in the world did you know we have this skull here?" Homer asked curiously as the elderly lady looked at the boy frowning.

"My friend had kept my skull for me while I was moving." The older lady declared, "She didn't even remember that she had it and told me she sold it to some young man looking for movie props. So she sold it to you!"

She geared her direction back to Jack "And I want it back!"

"Look lady," jack stated boldly, "I really don't want any repercussions but I need to use this and have no time to look for another."

He held the skull closer to the old lady.

"If you don't mind, I will return it once we-"

"NO!" she stated boldly, "I need it now. My friend Abigale had no right to sell that to you. I need it back and I want it back now!"

Jack looked at the older lady impatiently but then spoke up.

"Sorry!" Jack said staring at the old lady frowning. "Usually I respect my elders but not to those who don't listen to reason. I made a purchase and as far as I am concerned, it's a done deal!"

"Now wait a minute young man!" she started but the guards tried to contain her. She seemed much stronger than she looked as she tried to struggle from the guard's grip. He soon was able to lead her away.

"You won't hear the last from me!" she growled as the guard walked her toward the gate.

"What's so important about a dumb skull?" Annabelle said staring at the laughing movie prop as it kept quiet. She shuddered by her statement.

"Maybe it was one of her relatives?" Homer chuckled as Carrie stared at the skull in disbelief. It seemed almost as menacing.

"Whatever it is, she seemed to want it desperately." Carrie said, "She would stop at nothing to get it."

"Well, I was going to compromise." Jack started, "But she wasn't hearing it. I don't know but I need to use this. We start filming in two days and I can't go around looking for another. I have too much on my agenda."

"Maybe if you talk to the person you brought it from, just so it won't weigh on the coincidence," Homer stated, "And Then that lady can't make a federal case of it."

"Yeah! What if she went to the authorities for some misdemeanor or something?" Carrie added.

Jack stared at the three children in disbelief but the kids brought up some good points.

"Sure!" He sighed, "It may go unsettling than I really need and I don't want to offer this show some bad publicity when you are trying to get it off the ground. Ashely would kill me!"

The kids smiled at him.

"I just don't have the time and I have to get this case over to props. I also have to get a base made for this nasty thing!' He told them while holding the smiling skull.

"We can see if she is indeed telling us the truth from the person you brought it from!" Homer continued and looked at his other two friends as they shook their heads in unison.

"Someone named Abigale, I guess!" Annabelle stated curiously.

Jack smiled and stared at the three.

"Well if it's no problem, sure!"

Jack gave them the address where he had purchased items at the yard sale. He could not remember what house he had purchased the skull from particularly because he went to so many yard sales on that block.

"I went to so many yard sales that I really can't remember which house I had brought it from, so you will have to do some research!" Jack concluded.

"Research is my middle name!" Homer stated boldly. "After all, we are detective after all!"

Annabelle only rolled her eyes by the comment.

"I thought it was Phillip?" Carrie laughed and the others laughed along.

Chapter 2

Attacked

The neighborhood that Jack led them to was actually a nice rural setting outside Rocky Beach toward the Santa Monica area. They didn't have too far to go so they drove their bikes to the remote location. It was a nice subtle area that held an old age and sensibility about it. All the houses looked very quaint and formal like cottages. The kids felt very safe as it looked like it was in a senior community.

They soon found the house at the address that Jack had given them. It was a corner house that was a two story cottage which was yellow with purple trim. Jack described the place to be somewhat of what they were looking for but since he was unsure, Annabelle decided that Homer and Carrie take a look at the cottage while she checked a couple of the other houses near the area to see if any had sold the skull to Jack. She made her way off to the houses next door as Homer and Carrie followed up to the cottage.

All was quiet as they approached the front door of the house. It was quiet and very ambitious as they approached the front door of the house. Homer knocked on the door but there was no answer. They both waited almost five minutes. There was a car in the driveway, so they naturally assumed there was someone home. It was curious that no one approached so Homer soon tried the knob. It automatically opened. Carrie got a bit nervous but Homer approach fully went into the house.

"Hello!?" He yelled "Anyone home?"

Carrie looked at Homer nervously. She was an extreme introvert and didn't like going into strange houses uninvited.

"Homer!" she said nervously, but he continued on.

"We're here about a purchase my friend made!" Homer called wistfully as Carrie clung onto him not knowing what to expect.

Homer slowly walked into the foyer which led to the kitchen. They both looked at the room as it was very quiet and still. All they heard was the birds chirping outside.

"I don't think we should be here!" Carrie said nervously but followed Homer obediently as they slowly walked into the kitchen. He soon stopped abruptly when he saw a lifeless body on the ground near the main cabinet toward the sink. Homer quickly approached the subject. It was a female body sprawled out across the floor.

Homer went to her and as Carrie noticed the body was indeed a female around the seventies with graying hair that was gently wrapped around her head. She was casually dressed, very comfortable with no distinguishing marks or abrasions as if being attacked.

Homer put his hand toward her nostrils to see if she was still breathing. She was indeed okay as her heart was steadily beating and her breathing seemed normal. Homer did not have to do too much more as the older lady started to moan and linger back into reality. Her eyelids dilated and she soon started blinking looking directly into Homer's eyes. She quickly bounced back to reality and stared at the youth, not knowing who he was.

"Who are you?" she quivered.

Her eyes darted to Carrie, then back to Homer still confused.

"Sorry, Ma'am," Homer addressed smiling in a reassuring demeanor. "We-

He nodded to Carrie, who now smiled,

"Came here to talk about a purchase my friend made here with you as a recent yard sale. He purchased an, um, distinguished skull."

She tried to regain her composure putting her hand to her head as to recollect her thoughts.

"That dreaded thing?" The older lady commented.

"So he did indeed buy it from you?" Carrie asked.

The older lady looked at Carrie frowning trying to gather ideas back to the yard sale but she only moaned in pain of her head as it ached painfully.

"Here!" Homer addressed, "Let me help you up!"

He grabbed at her arm with comfort as he help lifted her up toward the sink. She looked at Homer and great fully appreciated his kindness. She then grabbed at her head trying to shake off whatever had happened.

"What happened?" Carrie asked staring compassionately at the older woman, "Ms.-

"Langston! Winfield Langston!"

Homer stared but then continued to help the older lady to a nearby chair. They soon both took refuge to two nearby chairs. The older lady shook her head and stared at the children and then apologized.

"I'm sorry!" she told them, "I honestly don't know what happened! I was actually in the living room trying to clean up some things in there when I heard a noise in the kitchen. I was walking inside toward the sink when all of a sudden things went black!"

She looked around the room trying to figure out what had happened.

"It looks like you got a nasty bump!" Carrie addressed. "It's like someone had attached you!"

Homer pinched at his lower jaw. He usually pinched on his jaw when he went deep into thought. It was a studious habit that he had picked up from his father.

"Do you lock any of your doors?" Homer asked looking around the room trying to get much out of the setting as he could.

"Well, no. Not usually." She stated, "But I never really had to, nor had any trouble like this around here. Well not until that dreaded yard sale. And just why are you here again?"

She looked at the youth curious about all his questions and her recent deliverance. She eyed him frowning. Homer looked at her and delved back into the subject of the skull.

"You see, our friend recently purchased some props for our television studio," he prompted, "He was traveling around this neighborhood looking for rare and unusual items. He found the skull he had purchased from here!"

"OH! Yes! That thing again" She felt relieved remembering their story. "I do remember selling it to that nice young man!"

"Yes, ma'am," Homer told her, "But you see apparently he was told that the skull did not belong to you I guess one of your friends told him you were holding it for her."

The older lady looked quizzically at Homer frowning.

"That skull?" she started.

There soon was a knock at the door that made them all jump.

Chapter 3

Solving a new mystery

Ms. Langston opened the door reproachfully and was greeted by Annabelle.

"Annabelle!" Carrie and Homer yelled in unison.

"She's with us!" Homer explained as she let the young lady into her house.

"I guess you found the owner of that skull." Annabelle verified giving them the for drawn conclusion. She had no luck in the other homes.

"Well she was about to tell us about it until you showed up!" Homer continued, "Let me help you clear this up."

Homer handed Ms. Langston a small card that even seemed to pique Carrie and Annabelle's interests. They all looked at the card which read:

The Three Investigators

We Investigate Everything!

?

First Investigator- Homer Jones

Second Investigator- Annabelle Crenshaw

Records and Research- Carrie Andrews

"Where did you get that?" Annabelle asked Homer who only smiled.

"It's our business card!" He addressed mainly to Ms. Langston. "We try to deal and clear up mysteries. Trying to figure out this skull seems to be the biggest mystery of all right now."

"We do?" Annabelle asked confused herself.

Homer glared at her changing the subject.

"What do the question marks stand for?" Ms. Langston asked holding her temple.

Homer smiled. He was impressed that the universal symbol still piqued people's interests.

"They stand for riddles unsolved, inquires addressed, and mysteries explained!" He humbled boldly. "My friends and I are armature detectives that feel we can try to help anything that seems unsolvable.

Ms. Langston looked at all three smiling putting their card in her pocket.

"Well I hope you figure this one out cause as far as I am concerned that thing can stay out of my life!"

"So let me understand," Homer pondered "You are indeed the owner of that skull and not your friend?!"

"I have no clue who you were talking about young man!" The older lady told him. "All my friends moved away and I honestly don't know who would tell you such a thing."

"So it is your skull?" Carrie asked.

"Well, not exactly!" She stated empathically. "It actually belongs to my nephew."

"Your nephew?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes. My nephew from Boston!" Ms. Langston livened up. "He moved here several years ago when he was quiet young. He was trying his luck in filming and acting. He is a wonderful actor too! It follows in the family.'

"Anyways, his name is Bruce. Bruce Langston, my brother's son. Bruce came here to pursue an acting career and he brought that nasty skull with him. He would use it in Shakespearian plays throughout high school until he moved here. He never really settled too quickly in my old community so he made friends at the college he attended. I mean what is an older lady, such as myself, going to entertain him with?

'So he hung out with them mostly. They're a nice set of kids. An Asian boy named Chase Yen who's just as much into theatrics as my nephew and a young lady actress named Cherise who is more into stunts and coordination. Bruce is a terrific actor! He's a man of many talents. One minute he can be a debonair gentleman while the other he can come across as a woman. One time he came here as some older woman that I could not even recognize him! It was so uncanny. Maybe you can support him in your studios where you play your detective show."

Homer only frowned while the others chuckled.

"We don't just play- "he started.

"Well where can we find Bruce?" Carrie cut Homer off.

"Oh? Ms. Langston remembered, "He hangs out with his friends in the city near the college they attend. I barely see him anymore. The last time I really seen him was just last month. He told me the apartment was in the Los Angeles area. I never really had a chance to get a hold of him up until now. I wanted to get rid of that nasty skull he kept in my boudoir. He never did answer so I sold it to your friend."

Homer started to pinch his lower jaw again deep in thought.

"Who would come in here to attack you?" he wondered.

Annabelle looked confused as she stared at the older lady then Homer explained to Annabelle how they had found Ms. Langston.

She only shook her head.

"I- I uh don't know?" she stared and then looked around the kitchen.

"Did you notice anyone when you came to the house Annabelle?" Homer added hoping to get some clue from his fellow detective.

Annabelle thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"I did notice a car drive off a side street some time ago." She collected her thoughts. "A red Chevy Camaro. Pretty nice too."

Homer continued to fiddle with his jaw but then shook his head.

"Well I need to be sure about some things, especially with this skull!" Homer told them, "A lot of stories just don't seem to add up. We just need to make sure it's okay to use this prop in our theatrics."

"I'm sorry you have to go through so much," Ms. Langston told the youth. "I don't want that nasty thing to cause so much trouble as it caused me."

She soon reached for a piece of paper and wrote down an address and phone number and then handed it to Homer.

"We'll talk to Bruce about it and we will be sure to follow up!" Homer told the older lady, "Thank you so much with what information you helped provide. We will also see what we can do for Bruce. Once we find him, of course!"

She smiled

"I am sorry with what happened," Carrie added, "I hope we can help clear up this mystery."

"Indeed!" Ms. Langston smiled, "As far as I am concerned, that nasty thing can stay far away!"

They soon prompted to their bikes which were waiting outside.

"What doesn't add up?" Annabelle asked their studious friend as he walked toward his bike.

He soon stopped in his tracks almost toppling the other two as he tried to access the situation of the house before he spoke. Homer was usually mysterious as he thought and tried to gather ideas before he followed up. He only shook his head and mounted his bike.

"What's going on Homer?" Annabelle asked irritated as Homer just shifted and coasted away to the road toward their house. The others followed reluctantly.

"HOMER!" Annabelle yelled.

"We are going to find Bruce and ask him about that skull!" He told them as he drove on. "Use your detective skills and follow up!"

And he drove on ahead.

Chapter 4

Discovering Bruce Langston

The next day the three meet up with Jack at his apartment. Jack lived in the city of Rocky Beach, not too far from where the kids lived. They followed up with him on what they had discovered. Jack was more than willing to drive them to the location to where Ms. Langston directed them. Homer explained that he tried to call the number given but just like Ms. Langston, they had no such luck. It was decided they would go to the apartment to check it out.

Jack was grateful they got so much information they could through the kind lady and since he didn't have too much to do that day, it was not trouble to go into Los Angeles. They all piled into his huge Malibu and drove into the busy city of Los Angeles.

They found the apartment building in a section of the city that seemed causal, yet elegant, from the other parts of the city. It was a 24 story high rise apartment building that was engulfed in the busy section of the city, near the famous action school noted in Los Angeles. Jack knew about it very well because he had applied for it but was denied. He would ramble about it as they drove past it towards the looming apartment building.

The apartment building was very notorious for its lavish lifestyle among the new and interesting actors that were to make it into Hollywood. Many new comers, but mostly from the lifestyles from actors or ex-actors had come to the apartment to attend the famous acting school in Los Angeles. It had a sturdy reputation to hold only students that either was wealthy in the beginning or they went into debt just to attend not only the school, but the apartments as well. The building did proceed to its name as it stood very upright and dignified from other buildings around it. It was very tall and almost seemingly gold plated as it stood majestically in the streets near the famous school.

Jack idled the huge clunky old sedan that he had up to the secured parking garage that was laid outside from the street to the huge shaded and retained parking garage that took place next to the exciting building. He looked nervously at the luminous building watching the huge gate that blocked their way.

They soon drove up to the studio apartment gates and Jack pushed the button to call for service.

"Can I help you?" came a gravelly voice from the box.

"Yes!" Jack announced looking at the box, "We're looking to speak with Bruce Langston. He's in apartment room 2413. It's rather important that we get to speak with him."

The guard stalled but then spoke up, "Sure! I'll see if he's here. Just a moment."

Jack stared at the box frowning. Cars had started to drive up behind him wanting in as moments past them by.

"Gash, I hate these things!" Jack stated in anticipation. "I guess in this day in age everyone needs to be safe."

After the fourth car stated to honk behind Jack the gate finally opened.

"He's here, you're in luck!" the guard announced.

Jack sighed and nervously pulled into the garage of the apartment complex. They soon made their way into the lobby of the building that seemed like it was one time a resort for the wealthy. It was very grand and ancient, but not as luxurious as it may have once been. They soon made their way to the main elevators that would take them to the floor they need to be. Inside hallways, it seemed smaller than the lobby given. Each room looked smaller than the next. It looked almost like a concubine as each apartment building room looked the same.

It did seem great as many students from the school walked in and out of each room. It seemed to be a lively place with very young college students with one goal in mind, to become a great actor or actress. Jack definitely looked like he fit into such a place as the students walked by him smiling with great interest. Many pretty girls looked at him almost flirting as Homer stared at each one. He definitely liked the place noting each girl as they walked to the room.

"Wow!" Homer stared as one beautiful blonde walked past him whom smiled at Jack, "You should get her number!"

He almost bumped into Jack as they found the apartment. Annabelle frowned but pushed on the doorbell. They waited for only a moment when the door opened.

There they stood face to face with a rather short young man who had dark eyes and dark brown hair but his pale like completion seemed to meet the features that Ms. Langston had mentioned. He wore a loose t-shirt that labeled the famous Los Angeles school and drawn out shorts that looked rather cumbersome and dirty. The boy stared at them for a moment but then smiled.

"I'm Bruce," he told them, "Bruce Langston! I am so happy you are here, My Aunt told me that you were coming over."

Homer frowned and began to suddenly pull at his jaw but they were not invited into the apartment.

"My friends are indecent at the moment," Bruce told them, "Maybe we can get a drink at the pool patio. You can explain why you are here."

He shut the door of the apartment room and led them down the hallway to the elevator. There were several young women in the elevator at the time, eyeing Jack smiling. Their cute features seemed to melt Homer as Jack only blushed.

"You know I am a famous actor!" Homer addressed them smiling, "I have connections in the business!"

He tried to reach for one of his cards but Annabelle shoved him to the side. The elevator doors soon opened and the two young ladies got out smiling at the youth.

"Don't be a stranger!" Homer called as the elevator doors shut.

"You kids play those detectives in that new series!" Bruce recognized, "How I envy you!"

The elevator continued going down to the pool area as Bruce went on.

"Some of us work all our lives to get to where we need and well I guess some of us get the breaks!" he said frowning at Homer.

"And what's your beef?" He asked Jack as they got out of the elevator.

"Well," he told Bruce, "I was doing about the same but managed to become the kid's stage manager instead. But let me tell you, there's a lot of hard work getting into this business! You have to do a lot of work and networking to get to where you need to be in life!"

Bruce only stared at Jack as they found their way to the pool area. The place was surrounded with kids ranging between the ages of twenty to thirty. The pool was lined with beautiful men and women trying to gain a tan. Homer's eyes darted around the place. He felt that he was in paradise, but most of the girls just ignored him as they went and found a place to sit near the bar of the patio.

"Keep focused!" Annabelle ranted toward Homer who only frowned. Homer straightened and then looked at Bruce.

"I'll get us some drinks." He told them. "What will you all have?"

The kids told him sodas and he happily obliged and walked to the bar.

"He seems reasonable enough!" Jack told them, "I don't see a big issue over a skull, I'm sure."

"I don't really see why it's a big deal." Annabelle stated.

Homer was only looking at a pretty red head who was smiling at him. He only glanced at his friend when Annabelle kicked him on the leg.

"Weouch!" He grumbled as he looked at her frowning. "Well-I just don't understand where this older lady appeared at the studio came from. Who is Abigale? Maybe Bruce knows her? It seems to be a bigger mystery to me, but I am sure Bruce can help clear it up!"

Bruce soon came walking up to them smiling as he laid the sodas in front of the children.

"What can I help you with?" he asked looking at the four of them.

"I'm sure Ms. Langston told you." Homer eyed Bruce who only frowned.

"Um, well. She did!" Bruce started to stammer, "It's

"The skull!" Annabelle stated as Bruce eyed her casually. Homer frowned.

"We are here about the skull and using it for our new television show. We are doing a mystery of a talking skull." Jack told him.

"Talking?" Bruce's eyes went wide, "You're going to make that thing talk?"

"Well-", Jack started.

Bruce laughed nervously and then looked at Jack.

"That thing is nasty. I had it for years." He told them, "Who knows what you'd find in it!"

Bruce eyed all four of them nervously and then settled a bit.

"Can't you just find something else to use?"

"Look Bruce," Jack started, ""I don't have time. We start filming tomorrow and well-"

"I don't know if I would like you to use it. I carried that skull for a while and well-"

"Look, Bruce. It is just for a while." Jack reassured him. "Besides we will not be doing much to it. We will be just using it as a prop. No harm will come to it and we won't even mess with it. We get it to talk from the base it will be sitting on so trust me. We will have it back to you in the shape it came to us."

"Oh?" Bruce questioned seeming more relaxed.

Homer looked at the young adult as it seemed his demeanor changed quite a bit more settling.

"That's clever!" Bruce admitted "Sounds like an interesting show. If that is all, then I will be honored to have you use it. It would be nice to see something in my life get into show business if I can't."

"I can't wait to see it!" Bruce laughed sullenly.

"So it's okay?" Carrie asked looking at the youthful actor.

"Um, well sure!" Bruce said steadily. "But I do need it back as soon as you can. I have, well, an audition next month for the theater and I need something similar to use. It's rather urgent!"

Jack smiled.

"Should be no problem!" Jack resumed, "We should be done with it in a couple of day as we are only using it in a few scenes. I will send you the skull personally!"

Bruce smiled in agreement.

"All this for a dumb skull!" Annabelle retorted as they walked back to the Malibu parked in the garage. "Why didn't we just borrow the one from science class if it was going to be this much trouble?"

"Well it's not too bad now and Bruce will have it before you know it!" Jack told them while walking to the car.

"Very curious!" Homer said pulling at his jaw.

"What's curious?" Carrie asked.

"He acted as if he didn't know why we were there and he didn't seem to know Ms. Langston's name, yet she told him that we we're coming?" Homer addressed. "Plus I never got to mention who this Abigale was to him."

"Oh, get real!" Annabelle stated, "Your mind was too busy on those girls!"

Homer only frowned.

"Regardless, he seemed very hard until we told him that we weren't going to touch the skull." Homer implied.

"Maybe it's important to keep it in tact for his upcoming audition." Carrie said, "Some people can be that presumptuous, sort of like a superstition."

"Well, either way, I am just glad we don't have any more hassles!" Jack told them. "Let me drive you home. We have a big week coming up."

Homer sighed but got into the car.

Chapter 5

Heeding some clues

Homer got out of Jack's car at his home pondering the day that he and his friends had amounted to. His thoughts had wondered about Brad himself. He was very curious about Brad's demeanor and the skull but he could not make out any of it. Plus the fact that Brad was a very curious subject. He was pale, but living in Los Angeles for almost the months Ms. Langston stated made no sense. He finally went in through the front door of his home.

The house smelled wonderful as it was early evening. He could wet his lips to the smell of roast beef as it drifted from the kitchen. Homer was a pretty sturdy boy but not as stocky as his father is and noted for. Homer liked to think his metabolism was in check for the most part as he usually had a great appetite with his mother's cooking. Qute, his mother, was a great cook and he couldn't wait to get at it. He no sooner walked into the kitchen when his sister Amber approached him frowning.

"Where have you been?" Amber nagged at him.

She was a pudgy eight year old girl with think brown hair drawn into a pony tail. Her round features seemed to be mocking him as he entered the kitchen, remaining silent.

"Mom thought you wouldn't want your dinner!" the girl then smiled.

"I'll be there in a minute!" He growled as he made his way upstairs to wash up for dinner.

He then slowly made his way to the dining room which was in a nice alcove area that was surrounded by bay windows. There at the head of the table, as always, was his father Jupiter Jones. Once the stocky leader of the original three investigators, he was now a homicide detective for the Rocky Beach police department. Still just as heavy and almost not too modest, Jupiter had dark hair with greying sides that now showed his age. He was reading the evening paper, not once looking up. Homer's mother Qute, a very attractive beautiful blonde with cute features smiled as her son took a seat next to her as he continued to stare at his father.

Qute, who was once a famous actress herself looked at her son frowning?

"Why are you home so late?" She asked, "Extra hours at the studio?"

"Nah!" The boy stated empathically, "We had to find out something important about one of our movie props."

Qute looked concerned.

"What about it?" She asked, "What was it?"

"Well it was some sort of- well," Homer chose his words carefully since he was at the dinner table. "Skull"

Jupiter raised an eyebrow, now curious on what was being addressed at the table.

"A skull?" he asked looking up from his paper. His features seemed of curiosity but still moderate composure as he always let onto most people. "As in a human skull?"

"How disgusting!" Amber made a face somewhat pushing at her plate refusing to eat her peas but her mother only pointed as Amber continued onto her dinner.

"Yeah!" Homer said studying his food while his mind drifted on his case, more so than the discussion.

"What's so important about this skull?" Qute asked eyeing her daughter as she shifted through her vegetables. "What do you need the skull for?"

"Oh?" Homer drifted back into the conversation, "We're using it for one of our shows. Something to do with a-

"A talking skull?" Jupiter stopped him looking up from the paper at Homer who didn't seem surprised.

"I remember that case vaguely, but then again-"Jupiter began in deep thought, "We had to deal with a magician who went missing. It involved a trunk that contained a mysterious message from one of his friends who had stolen money from a bank.

"A bank thief?" Qute asked looking at her husband. She knew Jupiter for a long time but she didn't know about some of their cases before they had met.

Jupiter shook his head.

"The money was found in one of the houses the robber had occupied for a short occasion." Jupiter continued and began to laugh looking back down at his paper.

"The person who owned the case, The great Gulliver, was interesting enough as he remained a mystery of hiding himself as a gypsy Zelda and-"

Homer nearly chocked on his food and looked at his father.

"What did you say?" he asked his dad.

Jupiter looked at Homer reproachfully, "The owner of the trunk hid himself as a woman so he would not be discovered until the mystery was solved."

Homer only stared at his father and banged the table.

"I –uh," Homer stammered, "I gotta go!"

"You haven't finished your dinner young man!" Qute roared looking at Homer frowning, which was only a bit of his entrée.

"If he doesn't have to finish-"Amber started.

But Homer quickly took up the rest of his meal in two bites and ran from the table back to his room.

Amber looked at both her parents and smiled.

"Can I have his dessert then?"

Chapter 6

Just who is Bruce?

Jack pulled into the Jones driveway as he usually picked up Homer first before he would pick up the other two to head to the studios. This time it was different. Homer had called Jack the night before and told him that he must do something before they had started dress rehearsals. Homer told him that there was a matter of business he had to attend before they started and it was rather important. Jack only obliged and soon was coasting his huge car into the Jones driveway very early that morning. Homer came out running almost frantic.

"Take me to the studio!" Homer explained.

"Why not the others?" Jack asked and Homer only made his way to the shotgun side of the Malibu.

"We'll pick them up later!" he told him as he buckled his seat belt. "I need to retain that skull!"

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked, "They're probably setting it up for-

"No time to explain!" Homer retorted as he begged for Jack to drive to the studios. Homer would talk them into borrowing the object.

"What's this about?" Jack asked but Homer only pulled on his lower jaw not saying a word. Jack only sighed. He knew never to ask questions to the boy when he was pulling on his jaw so he drove out of the driveway towards the Hollywood studio lot.

Jack barely put the brakes on as Homer jumped out.

"Keep the motor running!" He bellowed as he skirted around the studio to the art department.

He took a while as Jack watched the direction of the art department. Finally within minutes Homer came running with a bag in his arms.

"What's going on?" Jack asked impatiently as the youth got into the car buckling his belt.

"You can pick up my fellow investigators but I told the studio we will be back in the afternoon!" Homer said boldly.

"What?" Jack said annoyed. "Filming was to start about 9am today."

"In due time!" Homer promised. "Right now I have a meeting with and important actor."

Jack looked confused but only put his car into gear and drove back to Rocky Beach to where the other two investigators lived.

Jack pushed the button to the apartment complex box staring at Homer wondering why he wanted to go back to Bruce's place. Homer remained mysterious as they went to the complex near the humble setting in Los Angeles.

"Why are we here?" Annabelle asked the question for him as she sat in the back seat annoyed looking at Homer from the rearview mirror.

"I need to speak to Bruce about something very important." Homer replied.

"Can I help you?" asked the voice from the box, almost as gravely as before.

"I'm here to speak with Bruce Langston!" Jack replied steadily nervous as he had been the first time they had been at the building. He wasn't a fan of holding up traffic.

"I'll see if he is in!" the voice responded.

They waited for quite a while as cars began to back up again behind him. Minutes had passed as cars began to honk behind him. Jack stared nervously at the traffic behind his huge Malibu waiting in anticipation.

"What's keeping him?" Jack said finally but then the voice came back to life from the box.

"Sorry for the wait." Came the voice from the box, "Who needs to speak with Bruce?"

"This is Jack. Jack Reedes, from the movie studio!"

They sat in the car patiently as cars soon backed up into the traffic of the street. Jack looked upset at Homer who only frowned.

"This better be-"Jack started.

Just then the voice box came back to life.

"Bruce Langston is not here, but his friend Chase will speak with you." The box said.

With that the gates soon clicked open and Jack drove the car into the parking garage. He found a great spot next to a red Chevy Camaro. Annabelle stared at the car, her eyes nearly bugging.

"That, that almost looks like the car had seen the day at Ms. Langston's' house!" she replied looking at the supped up car. It had distinguishing features that seemed very odd and noticeable.

Homer stared at the car smiling. He then took the lead to the elevator pushing the button to the floor where Bruce stayed. This time there were no distractions as they made their way up to the floor where he stayed.

Homer was clutching onto the bag tightly this time as they made their way to the apartment door. He soon was knocking on Bruce's door. Within minutes a young man who looked around twenty years old answered the door. He was about the same size as Bruce but with much darker hair. His skin was not as white and yellowing due to the fact he was an Asian man. He stared at the trio of kids then at Jack looking happily at them as if he had seen them before.

"What can I do for you guys today?" The Asian boy asked watching as Homer approached the door.

"We have something for Bruce and I really need to make sure he gets it." Homer replied.

"Well whatever it is, I can make sure he gets it." The Asian youth answered watching the young detective as he only stared at him.

Homer only shook his head dramatically.

"No!" Homer told the Asian, "I need to make sure it gets to him personally, um-"

"Chase!" the boy answered, "I'm his roommate. If there's anyone who could get something for him it can be me.  
"I'm sorry!" Homer replied, "The studio is done with his prop and-

"Wait, Wha?" Jack responded, but Homer stomped on his foot.

Chase stared at Homer then frowned.

"Look, if you have it, I can give it to him. He'll greatly appreciate it." Chase told them but Homer only held the bag tightly to his chest.

"Sorry." Homer told him, "If you see him. Let him know that we will have it for him at the studio. Sorry that we missed him."

Homer then turned pushing the others with him slowly back to the elevator.

"Wait!" Chase exclaimed looking at the others. "Look, I will call him and have him meet you by the pool. If it's important to him, then I need to make sure he gets it and well, since you have it. I would hate to make you go through so much trouble."

"Well, we are in a hurry to get back to the studio." Homer addressed. "We start dress rehearsals promptly around 2pm."

"It will be very soon, I assure you." Chase told him.

Homer looked at the Asian boy and smiled.

"We will be at the pool then." Homer told him and they made their way to the elevator.

Chapter 7

I need that skull!

"What was that all about?" Jack prompted as they made their way to the elevator.

"How, just how did Chase know we knew about a pool area and how to get there?" Homer quipped smiling as the others watched him walk toward the elevator.

Annabelle stopped in her tracks staring at Homer surprised and confused by his statement.

"You coming?" He asked the three of them as they silently got into the elevator with him. Homer did not make a sound as the elevator made its way to the lobby and right to the pool area. This time Homer was more focused on what he held in his bag rather than the bathing beauties who lounged near the pool side. He soon made his way to the same table they had sat before. He soon sat the bag in the center of the table.

The girls watched him pondering what he had in the bag till Jack spoke up.

"You have the skull?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because Bruce needs it." Homer stated, "At least I think he needs it."

Homer remained quiet and almost within moments Bruce showed up empathetically. He made his way to the table smiling. His smile was broader than before.

"I'm so happy to see you!" He exclaimed looking at the kids. This time Bruce was wearing a t shirt that was black with distinguishing logos with jogging pants. "Sorry I missed you, I decided to get a run in before I head to school Chase called me and told me it was rather important."

Homer nodded looking at his costume.

"What brings you here so expectantly?" he asked, "Chase told me that you had the skull but I didn't expect you to have it back to me so soon."

"Well we got most of the leg work done." Homer assured the actor smiling, "We have the skull for you but tell me one thing-

Homer held the bag tightly in his hands.

"Who is Abigale?"

"Abigale?" Bruce looked a bit confused with a blank face.

"Yes. This older lady was in a near fit wondering about this skull a little while back demanding it was hers. She told us that it belonged to her family." Homer stated, "She was certain it was hers. Did you steal it from her?"

Bruce became flushed.

"No!" He yelled, "It's mine. I had it for a while and used it through high school."

"Then why would the lady make a huge mistake about it? Did she follow you all the way from-

Homer pondered thinking for a moment.

"Bostrick?"

Annabelle and Carrie looked at Homer surprised.

"Maybe." The boy said looking at him, "I, um, yeah. I had used it from her a bit a ways back just for my theatrical career. She seemed okay with it and let me use it. But I tell you, she had given it to me. I didn't know it was important to her. At least not that much.

But I tell you all, it's mine! I am proud of it and it's valuable. I use it in a lot of my acts. I hope it will help me make the big time in shows and movies."

"Not Broadway?" Homer asked.

"Well, that too." The boy answered, "Whatever it takes to make it!"

"Hmm," Homer pondered.

"Well if that's enough then let me have it!" Bruce demanded.

"Do you think Chase would have any importance to this skull?" Homer asked.

"What do you mean?" Bruce said with an estranged look on his face.

"I mean, he is your roommate and a talented actor too, I may add!" Homer followed up.

Bruce looked a bit surprised.

"Probably more so than you, given his nature!" Homer smiled.

Bruce frowned.

"How so?"

"Well I am a thespian myself and I have been following up on a lot of great actors out there. Chase only managed to get small roles here and there but nothing too significant, that is until he was noted in stealing money from several stores he worked at."

Bruce stiffened.

"Most of the thefts added up to over 10,000 dollars but they never did find the money. That made the cases dropped. What a performance to be able to steal so much money and to get away from it! What was his secret?" Homer acknowledged.

Bruce stared at him.

"How did you know about that?"

"Let's just say I have a middle name!" Homer smiled at the others. "But enough about Chase, He's not really here to defend himself and honestly that was all hear say. But if the rumors are true, that is spectacular. Ms. Langston told us that you were the better actor, but I beg to differ."

Bruce smiled humbly but then frowned.

"Look, I need that skull!" He told them. "Seeing how you are finished with it, I don't give hide or hair about what you think of my acting abilities."

"What?" Homer told him, clutching the bag. "You as Bruce, or you as Abigale's friend? OR what about Chase?!"

Bruce stared at Homer vicariously.

Wha- What do you mean?" Bruce asked Homer astonished.

"I think you know what I mean Chase." Homer told him.

"My, my name is Bruce!" The boy retorted, "Bruce Langston."

"From Brostrick?" Homer asked. "Brostrick, NJ?"

Both Carrie and Annabelle stared confused.

"You have a problem with that?" Bruce asked glaring at Homer.

"And your grandmother? What's her name?" Homer continued.

Bruce glared.

"Don't be absurd! She's my Aunt. Aunt Hannah." Bruce replied.

"Hannah?"

Bruce only stared at Homer and then trusted himself onto the boy to quickly retrieve the bag. He then made a quick dash to the lobby of the apartments clutching the bag heavy to his chest.

Annabelle reacted quickly and turned toward the direction 'Bruce' ran to. Homer only stopped her as he grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" She growled, "He's obviously a fake and he's getting away."  
"It's a fake!" Homer told her, "Besides when he discovers that he didn't get what he wanted he'll be back! Just as what, who knows?"

"So he is not Bruce?" Jack asked just as confused staring at Homer in disbelief.

"No!" Homer reported, "He never was Bruce. Matter of fact, I don't even know if Bruce was either living in the same apartment or what. It explains why the guard was having trouble finding him when we got here at the gate."

"But what about the first time?" he asked.

"Because when the guard on the box called the apartment and told them you were Jack from the Hollywood studios, Chase wanted you to talk about getting that skull back. It seems rather important to him. That's why I discovered it wasn't the real Bruce. He didn't really have a clue that we were talking about and really confused over a lot of facts.

That night, when I told my parents about the case and my father told me about disguises-

"Disguises?" they all asked.

"Yes. Apparently in the same case we will be shooting, there was a gentleman who used-

"Yes! I remember that!" Carrie announced. "The great Gulliver dressed as a woman!"

"Indeed. So I had to look into Bruce's roommates as he seemed very suspicious to me that day. So, I investigated that evening and looked into information on Bruce Langston and he is really a good actor as his Aunt transcribed. I was able to search him on the internet and discovered that the Bruce we talked to was not the same one in my research.

Of course I didn't have too much information from what Ms. Langston told us about the room mates, but when I pried into Chase's information I had to really find out about him.

Thanks to Ms. Langston, I was able to get his first name so I called the school where they attended and described him from what she addressed to us. Thankfully there was only one Chase at the apartments. Chase Stance. Chase had been going to the school for only five months now but was said to have troubles in his past.

Chase was noted for being very greedy and loved to live a greater lifestyle. He held a big sensitive ego in everything he did. When it came to his acting abilities, he would not settle for smaller roles. When it came to jobs or where he lived it was the same thing. He only stayed at nice apartments or homes because he did not settle for second rate things in life. He loved to make money but spend it more than was beyond his means. He puts a lot into his life to become a greater actor and has a very big ego to prove it! He will not settle for anything small, no matter if it came to where he lived, what he did, or how he acted.

He committed small robberies in the places he worked just to keep up those means. There were like 3 in the Los Angeles area alone, all in big named department stores. It was said that he was the thief in all those stores, but they never found any money on him so he was cleared. Some say he may have had an accomplish. Maybe Bruce? Maybe he was disguised and fooled them. Either way, what did he do with the money?"

Homer smiled.

Chapter 8

Conflict!

They were just about to hit the lobby door when they ran face to face with the actor Chase Stance. He glared at them in submission staring at Homer mainly.

"Where is it?" He bellowed, Chase was a rather small young man and was nearly the same size as Homer and stood face to face with the first investigator as he grabbed at the boy's shirt.

"What?" Homer asked.

"You know what smart Alek!" He glared as Jack soon interjected.

"If it's about the skull I gave it to Bruce." He told the Asian boy, "We all saw that!"

"Liar!" Chase growled.

"Is there a problem?" came a voice across the hall from the lobby as a tall dark Hispanic man in a guard's uniform came up to the crowd of people interesting in the disturbance. He was tall and very narrow- looking obviously like one of the countless guards who monitored the elusive, yet safe complex.

"These kids came in here and had stolen something from me!" Chase demanded, "And I want it back!"

"Stolen?" the guard asked, "That's a highly curious threat. Just how you do supposed they did that? And um, what was it?"

Chase said nothing as the whole situation seemed odd and he could not really explain. He then glared as Homer spoke up.

"We were here to see our friend Bruce Langston."

"You're a liar!" Chase roared, "You're not his friend!"

"Bruce Langston?" the guard asked.

"Sure!" Homer started, "He is a tenant in this building right? We saw him on several occasions."

The guard seemed a bit puzzled.

"This place is pretty huge," the guard told them, "And I have a reputation of knowing a lot of tenants here in the place but Bruce-"

"Chase is one of his roommates." Carrie added, "We meet them at his apartment."

The guard frowned

"I'm sorry kids, but Mr. Stance here doesn't have any roommates. At least not now. If I can recollect, there was a Langston staying with him but he and that Candace girl who were with them thought the rent was a bit high and moved to a much smaller complex outside the town."

The guard laughed.

"Those two became an item and they actually moved there under my recommendations."

Homer smiled at the guard.

"But we meet Bruce just yesterday and a moment ago. We had an item for him and he ran off with it!" Homer assured him eyeing the Asian boy.

"Really?" The guard stopped.

"Yes," he responded, "The guards at the gate let us in to see him on both occasions. You can get with them if you don't believe us."

Homer stood by Chase.

"Isn't that right Mr. Stance?"

Chase frowned.

"I want that skull!" he demanded looking at Homer his eyes sharp as nails.

"You got your, or well rather shall I say, Bruce's skull!" Homer replied.

"It's a fake!" He growled handing him back the bag that he took from Homer.

Homer exposed the skull as it looked menacing at all that was staring at it. Homer shook his head.

"No Chase," he said, "It's still the same skull."

"But, but, "Chase stammered.

"Your money?" Homer asked, "Or rather the money you had stolen over the years while Bruce was staying with you? Well that's at the police department being confiscated."

"Wha-" Chase started then turned his attention to the guard. He soon turned and ran toward the garage parking lot as the guard quickly radioed the gate to obtain him.

Chapter 9

The skull talks

The next day, after their cumbersome ordeal plus the studio postponing the shoot due to it, they were all at the studio getting ready to film the talking skull episode. They were all crowded in the same location that they had been when they were introduced to the interesting object. It was a bit of a downtime and they were all waiting for the director to call the shoot. Sitting at a smaller table eyeing the grips getting ready; Homer, Carrie, and Annabelle were staring at the trunk on the set.

The trunk was now more decorated than before as studio art department did a great job to it. It was very colorful and placid as it was now shut with the words "The great Gulliver painted on its side. It looked much nicer than it had once before. It looked very show ready for their next scene.

"You never could've told that this was that nasty trunk from the other day." Annabelle said sternly, "They did a wonderful job on it."

"It's still loaded with junk though." Carrie laughed as it was wide opened but it contained much different contents than it had the other day.

Homer stared and saw the same elusive skull that almost seemed as menacing as it had once before. It was much cleaner now than and just as grimacing as it held a great smile with its mystery. It sat on top of the great treasure chest on its new base that the art department formed for it.

"I can't believe something like that nasty thing contained a lot more secrets than it was given!" Annabelle told them watching Homer's eyes as if he was thinking the same thing.

"How did you know that skull had the money in it?" She asked him.

"It all made sense when we got a visit from that older lady on the first day." He told his friends, "She was dead set on getting that skull and would stop at nothing to get it. Did you notice how much of a power house she had become when she didn't get what she wanted? Then later, Chase told us all those countless lies as we followed up and who it belonged to. He had changed his stories with so many characters that he played he was sure to give himself away. I don't think he knew which role he played as he tried to get that skull back. He stopped at nothing and ended giving himself away in the end."

"Good think Jack stuck to his guard on the first day!" Carrie smiled.

"Indeed!" Homer smiled. "Then when we went to see Bruce and Chase was not expecting us it really threw him off and that's when the lies really put him in a bind. I must admit though, he was very creative and clever and his thinking.

Of course with him knowing us from when he portrayed the older lady and then the second time with Ms. Langston-"

"How so?" Carrie asked.

"He was at the house and struck Ms. Langston," Homer told them. "Remember the red Camaro?"

"Yes! The same one in the garage!" Annabelle agreed.

"He tried to get the skull from us that day as the mysterious lady and failed so he figured the best way to get it was to reason with Ms. Langston on making her give us Bruce's skull. But when he was at the house, due to Ms. Langston never locking her doors, he saw us driving our bikes up and reacted quickly, knocking her out. No time to think or rebuttal, he drove off."

"That's when I saw him!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"So I guess when we went to the apartment later that day, he became surprised and took the advantage of disguise to dress up like Bruce." Homer continued, "Notice in his conversation that he wanted it right away but when he discovered that we would not have it for too long nor disturb it he decided a scheme so it would not draw attention and let us catch on."

Annabelle and Carrie looked at each other.

"Of course I could have got him on some lies that day at the apartment if you didn't open your big mouth of the skull!" Homer told Annabelle who frowned.

"But he knew about the skull!" She growled.

"But he didn't know what we addressed Ms. Langston with. His conversation went south though with us almost giving himself away, either way." Homer told them. "But what's more important than the fact that the skull was special to him?!"

"It all became very clear when my father told me about the Great Gulliver dressing up like a female gypsy then I put two and two together so that night I researched not only up Bruce but his roommates, Chase and Candace."

"Because Ms. Langston told us he was a master of disguise?" Carrie asked.

Homer smiled triumphantly.

"But also about Chase. That's when I discovered that Chase went to several schools in the Los Angeles area. Most were expensive and less casual. Sort of like the building he was living in currently. He was prompted and labeled a great actor. He could be a number of different people if he wanted to. He even landed a small job in a small production company where he played as a woman. Funny thing is this woman looked just like our mysterious first lady. The older lady that went to the studios on the first day wore the same clothes from head to toe."

They both looked at their friend surprised.

"Of course after that role, Chase couldn't make it anywhere and the schools couldn't be paid, so between times to make up on paying loans he robbed several stores, hiding the money in his roommate's prop. At least his new roommate, Bruce Langston. After all, who would look in something like that? What Chase didn't know was that Bruce was planning on finding another apartment cause of the rent so he had his aunt hold onto some items including the skull for some time till he was able to find a place. Of course he did not tell his Aunt about the move until he was sure he was able to manage a cheaper place. Thanks to the guard, he was able to find something with Candace at a better rate and move out.

I guess Chase didn't know Bruce had his Aunt holding the items because he had not intended on moving with them, nor was it mentioned because Chase wanted to stay. He has a taste in great luxurious life living and that's why he made those mistakes by stealing and going beyond his means.

Chase was so busy with school over the course of the months that Bruce was doing all this that he didn't notice that the skull was missing but when he was running low of funds and Bruce sprung it to him that he was moving he had to react quickly.

He asked about the skull to his roommate, and Bruce told him that it was with his aunt. Not mentioning her name of course, he didn't even have a clue that she was his aunt, nor her name. All he knew was that she was an older lady that was very kind to him. Chase went to her house to try to obtain the skull from her but when he saw she was holding a garage sale with the skull he thought it would be an easy take. Of course he was a bit too late when he noticed that she was or must have been selling it to Jack."

"So he must of knew who had it and had to find out who Jack was?!" Annabelle stated.

Homer nodded.

"Chase found out that Jack was working for our studios cause he had several jobs here as a props man and actor. I was fortunate to find this out!" Homer said, "That's how he didn't have a hard time getting into the studios at first, but when he dressed up like the older lady it seemed suspicious to the guards and they followed her to this location. The day we were standing here around that trunk. Remember? The guards didn't know how she got in."

"Yeah!" Both Carrie and Annabelle recollected.

"Chase hoped Jack wouldn't remember who he had purchased it from because after all, an old lady is an old lady but as you said Annabelle, Jack stuck to his guns. It's a good thing he did."

"Wow- Annabelle whistled, "All that for a skull!"

"It was mainly the treasure inside the skull." Homer laughed.

"Then at our final meeting, I knew we would get all his lies out of him by confusing stories and where Bruce was from. It was only a matter of time." Homer told them. "I let his ego get the best of him!"

"Takes one to know one, I guess!" Annabelle laughed as Carrie chuckled along.

Homer frowned at his discomfort.

"It was like an instant confession," he said changing the chagrin, "I actually left the money with the studio secretary before Jack and I made our way back to get you guys."

"I really wish you would have included us into the mix!" Annabelle stated boldly staring at the first detective

"Yeah!" Carrie added, "You always seem so mysterious!"

"Every great detective needs to sharpen their detective skills!" He boasted, "If you two want to become greater detectives like myself, then you both need to-

He was clamoring in his words with his eyes closed as he talked, but soon opened them to see both girls ignoring him and walking toward the direction of where the props were being set.

Homer only sighed.


End file.
